Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 November 2007
09:57 * Old Po revives ptld 09:57 Thanks. 09:57 no prob 09:58 brb 09:59 Hi 09:59 Well den 09:59 NYEH HEH HEH 10:01 2deed4me 10:05 Eyyyyyyyyyy 10:05 Brb 10:21 oh god 10:22 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/f3ccccd481603caf5c6caa49ef0c88ae5df75ecc986600451e38df072bb21bbb_1.jpg 10:22 http://i.imgur.com/6uABBso.gifv 10:22 hai sketch 10:28 br0 i aint sketch 10:30 cASSIE 10:34 One of us? 10:36 Zyn 10:36 do you stil want to punch a penis? 10:37 yea 10:37 Or I can just punch Moijasdkasd's, yknow 10:37 NO 10:37 NOT MINE PLS 10:39 Aye Moike c: 10:40 n o 10:45 i ship 10:46 miiiike 10:47 ...I don't think he wants to talk... 10:49 ... 10:49 ....I killed him....literally killed him..... 10:49 ...guess I should kill myself.... 10:51 no 10:51 no 10:51 no 10:51 I'm sorry, I just got yelled at by my parents ;-; 10:52 ....I killed Mike, literally. 10:52 so I have to go and end my story... 10:54 tmw you wen to the store to get stuff and a guy smacks your ass >:c 10:54 ikfekjd 10:54 dat fucken asshule 10:55 also wut cas 10:56 wtb u incest lettle shit 10:56 cassie and i r fukin siblings 10:57 Come closurr 10:57 oh...he's alive...good. 10:57 * MikeSulpher goes closer? 10:57 ...guess I should stop making the cuts.... 10:57 ... 10:58 Cowhat, are you alright..? 10:59 No... 10:59 he reminded me of a horrible subject 10:59 I didn't mean it...I'm sorry.... 11:00 Cassie 11:00 why do u want me to come closer 11:01 * Zynical kicks je penis (kappa) 11:02 Agh! You fucking... dick! 11:03 hahaha... 11:03 * Dragonmasterdrago302 shoots cowhats hat again 11:04 why didn't you just shoot me in the head... 11:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx dabs 11:06 cowhat 11:06 ur hat is pure evil 11:07 yeah, and so am I... 11:08 I ruined a friendship. That's how evil I am... 11:09 isn't his hat partially cow??? 11:09 Just stop talking about me and leave me alone... 11:12 Guys, he's obviously not in the mood, or feeling well 11:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx dabs 11:06 cowhat 11:06 ur hat is pure evil 11:07 yeah, and so am I... 11:08 I ruined a friendship. That's how evil I am... 11:09 isn't his hat partially cow??? 11:09 Just stop talking about me and leave me alone... 11:12 Guys, he's obviously not in the mood, or feeling well 11:19 cassie imma brb so pls dun leave 11:20 heh, she probably one the only one to leave... 11:29 Cowhat, PM, please 11:47 Don't mind mee 11:48 ? 11:48 Just looking through the Undertale demo sound files 11:48 There's some interesting shit in here 11:48 Like I found that "grandpasemi" thing 11:48 and there's a sped up version of "Fallen Down" and that intro/story thing 11:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV91hAwCEEQ 11:55 Eyyy....... 11:56 Hi... 11:59 holy shit cas 11:59 what did you open it in!? 12:00 wINZI P 12:02 ey bbys 12:03 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:05 I have two laptops now 12:05 One I use for chatting and stuff like that 12:05 and one I use for playing games, do photoshops and go on skype 12:05 Oh and watch videos on. 12:05 Role playing games reccommended for you 12:05 my minecraft appears in it 12:05 (k den) 12:06 and look at porn 12:06 Cowhat... 12:09 Mike I didn't know you did photoshops. Other then that one sprite blog and the Geno!Ash thing you made. 12:09 I did Geno!Sans before 12:09 Can I see? 12:10 TOO LAZY TO LINK 12:10 Also, another thing. I never got why whenever somebody did a different type of character they put an exclamation point next to their name. 12:12 Brb 12:13 * Zynical echs 12:13 ? 12:13 Still need to finish Undyne drawing ;-; 12:20 NYEH HEH HEH 12:22 * woa 12:23 HELLO SANS! 12:24 * sup bro 12:24 SANS! WHEN WAS IT THE LAST TIME YOU CAPTURED A HUMAN?! 12:25 * never bro, i think that's more your thing 12:25 ERRRRR!!! YOU'RE SO LAZY! 2007 11 18